There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of migraine headaches. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such anti-migraine compositions are lidocaine, verapamil, diltiazem, isometheptene, rizatriptan, zolmitriptan, sumitriptan, frovatriptan, naratriptan, and lisuride.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for migraine headache drugs that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.